Futuro Incierto
by IxaFm
Summary: Himawari siempre estuvo enamorada de Sakurako, pero hasta ahora nunca había tenido el valor de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo al rechazo, este mismo miedo provoca algunos problemas en su relación, lo que hace que Himawari busque el amor en otra persona
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas gentes de los internetes espero lo disfruten, tengo muchas ideas y no creo poder actualizarlo en un tiempo así que hare algo largo para quien lo quiera leer: 3**

 **Que hace una persona normal cuando no tiene celular, Hacer algo productivo con su vida, que hago yo, escribo un fanfic violando (no me gusta esa palabra, pero no se puede expresar de otra manera) la pareja intocable :3**

¡Buenos días secundaria Nanamor! hoy será otro gran día junto a la persona que quiero, aunque ella no sepa de mis sentimientos, me conformo con estar con ella por el momento…

Bien vayamos a despertar a esa tonta.

Himawari salió de su casa y como todas las mañanas fue a la casa de sakurako, para que fuesen a la escuelas juntas, ella disfrutaba de su compañía y sabía que sakurako también lo disfrutaba aunque no lo admitiera y la llamara monstruo pechugón, para ella eso era tierno de parte de sakurako, porque la amaba y no le importaba si era correspondida o no.

Sakurako despertó tarde como todas las mañanas... Rayos porque no ha venido a despertarme esta vez ese monstruo pechugón, de seguro que le pesan demasiado y ya ni siquiera se puede mover jum jum *se jacto burlonamente como suele hacerlo siempre*

Onee-chan Himawari-chan está esperándote fuera, sal ya, ¿acaso piensas dejarla esperando por siempre?

Sakurako salió corriendo de un momento a otro al escuchar sobre que Himawari estaba esperando por ella; al salir de su casa la vio esperando como siempre recargada en el pórtico de la residencia oumuro, se veía hermosa como siempre *pensó la pequeña chica de los prendedores y cabello dorado*

¿¡Porque no me despertaste monstruo pechugón!? Grito ella, a lo que le respondieron con un respingo y un "ese no es mi trabajo, ya estas bastante grande como para necesitar que alguien atienda de ti" (aunque realmente no le importaría hacerlo pero le encantaba ver su cara cuando estaba enfadada)

Como sea, vámonos rápido, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde. Dijo sakurako mientras sacaba la lengua y salía corriendo. ¡Oye espera!, ¿cómo que mi culpa? Dijo la otra mientras corría tras ella

Mientras salían corriendo Himawari se chocó con alguien a quien, a primera vista, no pudo reconocer; Lo siento lo siento *menciono mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una mano y abría los ojos lentamente*; no te preocupes Himawari-san, era Suigiura-senpai extendiendo su mano amigablemente como era natural de ella, pero deberías tener más cuidado, no es seguro correr por las calles de esa forma. *el corazón de Himawari latió un poco más rápido al ver a Suigiura-senpai frente a ella siendo tan amable*

¿Entendiste Himawari?, eso te pasa por correr sin fijarte por la calle, de seguro que tu inteligencia no es muy alta por culpa de ese par que te cargas, suerte que no lastimaste a Suigiura-senpai, así no podrás ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.*se burlo sakurako*

¡Pero si todo esto fue tu culpa para empezar! *se quejó Himawari mientras le lanzaba una patada voladora a su amiga sacándola a volar lejos*

Mo mo Himawari-chan deberías ser más amigable con sakurako-chan, después de todo ustedes son amigas de la infancia *dijo con su calmada voz de siempre Ikeda-senpai*

Eso deberían discutirlo con ella, siempre me está poniendo apodos y molestando *menciono algo desilusionada mientras hacia un gracioso puchero la chica del cabello azul* a lo que la senpai respondió con una bonita sonrisa

 _ **Más tarde ese mismo día…**_

Himawairi entraba al salón de clases junto a sakurako como de costumbre pero ese día en especial se encontraba algo desanimada por lo de la mañana, regularmente algo tan común no causaría ningún efecto negativo en ella pero el que suguiura senpai hubiese visto eso le molestaba un poco, se mantuvo así

¿Te pasa algo Himawari-chan? De pronto la voz de Akasa san invadió su cabeza…

N-no es nada Akasa-san, estoy bien ¿vez? *Fingió una sonrisa no muy convincente para ocultar que en verdad le molestaba algo, no podía molestar a Akasa-san con sus problemas personales después de todo, aunque no parecía que la chica del cabello rojo estuviera muy convencida, tan solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo: Esta bien Himawari-chan si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo *dijo ella mientras le daba una linda sonrisa de lado, después de todo ella parecía alguien muy confiable y sincera.

La verdad Akasa-san es que…

Es que esta triste porque su amor no es correspondido jajajaja*interrumpió la chica rubia metiéndose en la conversación de ellas dos

¡NO ES ESO, TONTA! *se levantó y dio un buen golpe en la cabeza de la chica rubia*

Akkari solo las miro y rio- ustedes dos siempre están peleando – soltó una pequeña risita a lo que Himawari rio un poco y sakurako solo miro a otro lado algo avergonzada

 _ **Al terminar la clase….**_

Las chicas se marcharon como siempre en parejas de dos, unas al gorakubo y otras al salón del consejo estudiantil, -Akkari chan he estado pensando en Yui senpai últimamente sabes…- menciono la pelirrosa a su mejor amiga- y creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer "practicas", siento como si estuviera engañando a senpai haciendo esto cont- fue interrumpida por una nerviosa Akkari- n-no te preocupes Chinatsu chan… uhmm etto -en un ágil pensamiento Akkari puso una excusa- ya se -afirmo con confianza- no engañamos a Yui chan porque todavía no estas saliendo con ella, mientras no estén juntas, todo estará bien- no sabía porque estaba diciendo esto, según recordaba, hacer eso con Chinatsu chan no le agradaba, pero ahí estaba la pequeña pelirroja defendiendo algo sin saber porque, tan solo puso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- está bien Akkari chan, si piensas eso, supongo que es verdad, después de todo tú conoces más a senpai que yo, confió en que me sigas ayudando como siempre Akkari chan- al verla tan feliz, Akkari, solo pudo darle una bonita sonrisa de lado.

 _ **Por otro lado, en el salón del consejo…**_

Al llegar las chicas al salón del consejo, se encontraron con un escenario algo familiar desde la creación de aquel grupo clandestino en la sala de extinto salón del club de la ceremonia del té.

Woh, Suigiura senpai e Ikeda senpai no están otra vez, supongo que podre comerme el pudin de Suigiura senpai ya que lo ha dejado abandonado jejeje -menciono con malicia sakurako- Deja el pudin de Suigiura senpai, siempre quieres comértelo cuando ella no está para cuidarlo -la regaño Himawari mientras la detenía, impidiendo que la otra llegase al pequeño frigo bar, pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien que abrió la puerta del salón del consejo de repente- ¡Nishigaki sensei, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? -ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver a la sensei entrando tan de repente, pero más aún, porque las encontró técnicamente abrazadas- Matsumoto, necesito que me ayudes con un experimento -la sensei cargo a la pequeña presidenta con su típica mirada inexpresiva y sin ninguna replica ante las exigencias de la sensei, las chicas solo se quedaron viendo como se la llevaba a cuestas, y empezaron a reír como si no hubiese un mañana- jajajajajaja…jaja…ja -su risa se fue apagando mientras notaban la situación en la que estaban (abrazadas y mirándose justo a los ojos), las dos empezaron a ruborizarse mientras se agitaban sus respiraciones y sus corazones empezaban a latir más rápido- (suspirando con su aliento caliente) etto… -dijo Himawari, su cabeza estaba en blanco mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga en una extraña posición, parecida a cuando dos bailarines terminan un acto con uno sosteniendo al otro evitando que se caiga; Himawari empezó a acercarse a la cara de sakurako que se veía igual de ruborizada y agitada que ella e inclusive empezaba a sentir los latidos de su corazón entre más se acercaba, la chica de cabello azul, solo cerro sus ojos justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de sakurako- q-q-q-q-que-que estás haciendo monstruo pechugón -menciono exaltada la castaña mientras la aventaba con sus brazos y piernas, sacándola a volar, golpeándose contra la pared -Pe_perdon, yo pensé que…. Tu y yo… -sin alzar la mirada, Himawari solo salió corriendo del salón por el pasillo, su corazón estaba hecho trizas después de lo que acababa de pasar, era como si la hubiesen rechazado, no, la rechazaron, no se podía ser más directo, pensaba ella mientras seguía corriendo, pero de repente choco con alguien- rayos Furutani san, no deberías correr en los pasillos, ya es la segunda vez qu... e… chocas… con… migo -empezó a dudar al ver que la otra chica no respondía ante sus regaños- Furutani san, ¿está todo bien? -la peli Azul volteo su mirada ante la mano extendida de la persona con quien acababa de impactar- ¿Suigiura senpai? -Ayano vio sus ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos además de sus irritados parpados- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? -Himawari no pudo más con sus emociones en ese momento y, tras romper en llanto, en un salto se abalanzo contra de la desprevenida Ayano quien cayó al suelo- ¡oe shotto! -Ayano se exalto un poco, pero al ver la situación por la que pasaba su kouhai, solo le abrazo de vuelta mientras repetía -ya está, ya está, tranquila.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el salón del consejo…**_

Sakurako seguía exaltada por lo que acababa de suceder, ella en verdad anhelaba ese beso, pero por alguna razón, no supo cómo actuar ante aquella situación, y lo arruino por completo -soy una tonta- se dijo a si misma intentando auto complacerse -incluso la arroje contra la pared, seguro que ahora ella me odia, se soltó a llorar

Akkari estaba de camino al salón del consejo a entregar unos papeles que Kyouko olvido entregar y Ayano olvido traer al salón por distraerse con Kyouko- mou, no vuelvo a jugar piedra papel o tijeras, siempre pierdo mou -refunfuño Akkari, pero algo la interrumpió de sus habituales quejas, era un llanto, la puerta del salón del consejo estudiantil estaba abierta así que se asomó a echar un vistazo- ¿alguien está llorando?- se preguntó a si misma mientras miraba; era Sakurako tumbada en el piso llorando, al verla, Akkari se preocupó y entro corriendo a la sala vacía- ¿Sakurako chan estas bien? ¿te lastimaste? -al ver que no reaccionaba solo la abrazo y sobo su cabeza- ya, ya, sakurako chan cuéntame que pasa- Sakurako dejo de llorar ante los cuidados de Akkari y solo la abrazo fuertemente- Akkari eres una buena amiga…

 **Y así termina el primer capítulo de Futuro Incierto, déjenme sus sugerencias, aclaraciones y en lo que crean que me he equivocado en los comentarios, los tomare mucho en cuenta para el próximo capítulo, compartan para que lo lean más personas y bueno ya se saben todo el rollo, Isa-kun se despide**


	2. Nueva Oportunidad

¡Toshio Kyouko! -grito como habitualmente lo hacia la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil mientras abría la puerta de un tirón-

¡Suigiura Ayano! -se levantó de un salto la rubia para señalar a la del cabello morado-

Q-q-que pasa Toshio Kyouko, acaso no sabes que es de mala educación señalar a la gente -menciono entre tartamudeos y con el rostro algo sonrojado-

La verdad no es nada Ayano, solo quería saber que se sentía -entre risas picaras-

Eres una tonta -golpe en la cabeza- deja de molestar a Ayano -Menciono Yui, abogando por la pérdida Ayano que estaba a punto de estallar por lo sonrojada y avergonzada que estaba- Bueno, ¿y que te trae por aquí Ayano?

Ehh etto, gracias Funami san, venía a…

A ver a Toshio san jeje -interrumpió Chitose riendo breve y calmada mente como era habitual en ella-

¡t-t-t-te equivocas! -se exalto la tsundere- Solo vine porque Toshio Kyouko aún no me entrega el formulario del club y no sé si piensan hacer algo para el festival-

Ara ara Ayano chan, no hay porque ponerse así jeje – se burló Chitose tan habitual como siempre-

Etto nee jeje sobre eso, creo que tengo algo que hacer, así que me voy retirando -empezó a caminar hacia la salida lentamente-

Kyouko-Yui la tomo del hombro, a lo que la otra dio un gracioso respingo junto a un saltito de miedo- aun no has llenado siquiera el formulario, ¿cierto? -dijo Yui con su voz algo perturbadora-

Sobre eso… creo que aún no lo lleno jeje -saco la lengua y guiño el ojo en señal de broma-

¡Tonta! -regaño Yui al mismo tiempo que le dio otro golpe en la cabeza-

Jeje -rio Ayano levemente al presenciar tal escena- Funami san en verdad quiere a Toshio Kyouko- pensó ella, aunque al parecer lo pensó en voz alta a lo que las 3 chicas se le quedaron viendo- N-n-no me miren fijamente, es vergonzoso

-ante tal escena todas empezaron a reír, inclusive Ayano que se había puesto algo nerviosa por lo ocurrido, empezó a reír junto a ellas- (todas) jajajajajaja

¿De qué se ríen todas? -pregunto una confundida y despreocupada Akkari que junto a Chinatsu, acababan de llegar al salón del club, cosa que solo hizo que se rieran aún más de la situación- mou, díganme,de que se ríen jum -Akkari hizo un bonito puchero como de costumbre al ser ignorada por su falta de presencia-

 _ **Estas serían sus últimas risas juntas en mucho tiempo…**_

-Kyouko lleno el formulario y lo dejo en la mesa del té- Bien Ayano chi, ya que he terminado el cuestionario, ahora estamos libres para hacer lo que nos plazca jeje -se levantó y la abrazo por la espalda con su pícara sonrisa-

T-t-Toshio Kyouko deja de hacer cosas extrañas -Ayano se sonrojo y volteo la mirada por la vergüenza

 _ **Mientras tanto en la mente de Chitose….**_

 _Vamos Ayano, cuidare bien de ti -menciono Kyouko mientras volteaba su mirada hacia ella para poder observar los ojos de su amada-_

 _¿En serio puedo confiar en ti? -La sonrojada chica de cabello morado aun dudaba mientras su mirada caía ante la penetrante mirada de su chica amada-_

 _Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí, siempre te he amado, Ayano -ante aquella declaración, la Tsundere tomo el valor para mirarla directamente a los ojos-_

 _Toshio Kyouko -Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que ambas se perdiesen en un largo y profundo beso que parecía ser eterno…-_

 _ **(lo sentimos, la siguiente parte de la fantasía es demasiado ecchi para el horario familiar, mejor continuemos con la historia principal)**_

-Chitose sangraba de la nariz sin importar que aun llevaba puestos los lentes-

¡Uwaaaa! -gritaron Yui y Akkari al verla a punto de desangrarse-

Rápido trae pañuelos -advirtió Yui a Akkari- ¡Tonta Kyouko! -la golpeo en la cabeza por tercera vez en el día-

Mou, Yui nyan, mi cabeza está empezando a dolerme ya -se quejó al recibir su castigo-

Deje de quejarse Kyouko senpai, todo es culpa suya, siempre está haciendo enojar a Yui Senpai -le regaño Chinatsu a su senpai al verla quejarse-

Co-como sea Toshio Kyouko, ya nos vamos -dijo en tono algo arrogante la tsundere mientras dejaba la sala casi huyendo, dejando atrás a su mejor amiga al borde de la muerte-

¡Oe Ayano, espera!, olvidaste… la hoja… -grito en vano Kyouko tras salir corriendo tras ella (Ayano es bastante rápida al parecer)-

mou, Ayano olvido la hoja que me hizo llenar a la fuerza -Kyouko hizo un raro puchero-

Bueno, pues ve y entrégasela -Dijo Yui justo al lograr calmar la hemorragia de Chitose-

Pero me da flojera ir hasta el salón del consejo -se quejó- podemos dársela a Chitose para que se la lleve

Esa es su responsabilidad Kyouko senpai, -volvió a regañarle Chinatsu- además… no creo que Ikeda senpai pueda hacer nada en su estado actual

Mou -la rubia se puso pensativa- uhm…; ¡ya se!, juguemos piedra papel o tijeras y quien pierda tendrá que llevar el formulario al consejo, de todas formas, todas somos miembros del club y tenemos la misma responsabilidad -alardeaba para sonar más convincente-

Solo tenemos la misma responsabilidad cuando te conviene -murmuro Yui algo molesta, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto, después de todo, Kyouko tenía razón, todas eran miembros del club y tenían que actuar como tales- Okey Kyouko juguemos, pero si pierdes dejaras de poner excusas e iras de una vez, sin quejarte

Claro Yui nyan, lo hare si pierdo -dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y levantaba el pulgar en su típico tono burlón- ¡Oke! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

-Todas- ¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera!

¡¿eh?! ¿Porque siempre pierdo yo? -Akkari se quejó-

Al parecer tú fuiste la de la peor suerte, Akkari chan -se burló Kyouko- ¡vamos, no hagas esperar a Ayano! -Se levantó solo para poner el papel entre las manos de Akkari y llevarla hasta la puerta exterior y sacarla de la sala del club empujando-

 _ **En aquel momento, Akkari no sabía que le esperaba en la sala del consejo…**_

¿Por qué estará llorando Sakurako chan?, ¿Qué habrá pasado para ponerla así?, no lo sé…; por ahora lo importante es que se tranquilice y este bien, quiero volverla a ver feliz como siempre es ella, así me gusta que sea y así debe ser, porque yo la aprecio mucho -pensaba Akkari mientras Abrazaba a una destrozada sakurako que había empezado a calmar el llanto cuando Akkari la abrazo-

Akkari, eres una buena amiga – susurro Sakurako, sosteniendo con más fuerza a su amiga- pu… ¿puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?

 _ **Pasillo de la secundaria nanamori…**_

-Himawari ya había dejado de llorar tan solo seguía sollozando en los brazos de su senpai- Furutani san… ya… ¿ya te encuentras mejor? –Himawari no respondió a la pegunta- Vamos Furutani san, levántate –la intento levantar- vaaamos Furutani saaaan –dijo quejándose por el peso de la chica- si no te levantas te resfriaras, el piso esta frio – por fin se levantó la chica peli azul-

Lo siento Suigiura senpai –menciono algo desvalida volteando la mirada al suelo-

Furutani san, ¿te encuentras bien?

No se preocupe Suigiura senpai, ya… ya estoy bien –se dio vuelta y sin mirar atrás dijo- creo que… me iré temprano hoy

Está bien, espero que, te encuentres… bien –Ayano no podía evitar preocuparse por su Kouhai, ¿pero que podía hacer ella? Después de todo, su relación a penas y era compañeras del consejo, no podía solo llegar y meterse en su vida así como así, simplemente, se sentía como una inútil por no poderle ayudar; en ese momento recordó algo que la misma Furutani san dijo una vez- "Si no expresas tus sentimientos con palabras, no hay manera de que puedan entenderlos", ¡eso es! –Exclamo Ayano- ¡Es mi deber como Senpai y Vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, que todos los estudiantes estén felices!, pero… exactamente, ¿qué debo hacer?

 _ **Camino a casa de Akkari…**_

Etto… ¿Sakurako chan? –Preguntaba Akkari algo preocupada al ver a su amiga, que solía tener una personalidad tan encendida, Apagada y desganada en estos momentos-

…-Sakurako parecía no estar poniendo atención, solo caminaba recto, volteando la mirada al piso, sin hacer ningún ruido-

¿Sakurako Chan? –Intento de nuevo Akkari, pero nuevamente, no hubo respuesta- … -Akkari se detuvo de repente, parece que al fin Sakurako logro notar su presencia después de un rato de caminar sin palabra alguna, la rubia dio un par de pasos y se detuvo en seco-

Akkari Chan,… ¿crees… crees que yo… sea demasiado mala con Him... –se detuvo en lo que iba a decir justo en ese momento, tan solo recordar en los que paso en ese instante de nuevo, le hacía sentir repugnancia por si misma al despreciar tan vil mente aquella muestra de afecto de la que tanto había soñado en secreto- … - no dijo nada después de eso, solo rompió en llanto unos momentos después de que dejase a la mitad su frase anterior-

Vamos Sakurako Chan, ya paso, todo está bien ahora –Akkari la abrazo nuevamente, ella realmente no sabía qué hacer al respecto, pero sabía que al menos debía lograr tranquilizarla y averiguar el porqué se notaba tan mal, no podía dejar que su amiga se siguiera sintiendo así, pase lo que pase- Ya hemos llegado Sakurako Chan, ya le envie un mensaje a Kyouko chan y Yui chan que tenia algo que hacer y le avise a Onee chan que vendríamos, así que no creo que haya problemas, incluso puede que nos haya preparado galletas para la pijamada –Al parecer se está tranquilizando, pensó Akkari- bien, vamos adentro y tomemos algunas galletas con té -a Sakurako parecía gustarle la idea, paró de llorar y entraron al domicilio Akasa incluso en sus peores momentos no podía ocultar que aun era una niña que se emociona por unas galletas-

 _ **Momentos antes en la entrada de la secundaria nanamori**_

¿Que pasara con Furutani san? -se preguntaba Ayano mientras seguía a su kouhai como una stalker-

-Himawari solo estaba parada en la entrada de la secundaria sin moverse, parecía estar esperando a alguien-

¿Qué estás haciendo Ayano chan? -Ayano salto del susto, estaba tan concentrada en Himawari que no vio llegar a Chitose-

¡Woh, Chitose, no me asustes así!, ven escóndete -Tomo a Chitose del brazo y la arrastro junto con ella-

Ara ara ¿De qué nos escondemos Ayano chan? – Chitose busco la razón a sus alrededores sin éxito, hasta que vio a Himawari parada en la entrada- ¿Furutani san?, ¿Por qué Ayano chan sigue a Furutani san?

No la estoy siguiendo Rosendo, Solo estoy viendo que está haciendo, ¿no la vez algo extraña?

Ahora que lo mencionas -Chitose fijo su mirada en su inmutable kouhai- parece algo melancólica

….

 _-La triste peli azul, al ver que su amiga no parecía llegar, solo menciono una simple oración para si misma antes de retirarse- creo que se ha ido sin mi…_

 _..._

Se esta llendo vamos -La vicepresidente, preocupada siguió, junto con su amiga albina a la triste chica-

¿no que no la estabas siguiendo? Jejeje -la típica risa de Chitose solo hizo que Ayano se exaltara un poco-

Callate y sigamosla -dijo mientras salia corriendo sigilosamente-

...

 _Esa tonta, siempre me hace pasar vergüenza, no la soportó -se repetía a si misma Himawari tal vez para no sentirse tan mal por el rechazo-_

 _Pero por alguna razón... La sigo amando... -se detuvo en la mitad de un puente a observar la puesta de sol, ¿siempre le había parecido tan hermosa? le recordaba a esa tonta, a su rival de toda la vida, a la que una vez cuando niñas le propuso matrimonio... A su amada Sakurako- si tan solo pudiera olvidar lo que paso hoy, todo regresaría a como era antes, no habría incomodidad, solo quiero poder olvidarlo..._

 _¡¿Porque tenia que terminar así?! -sacudió el viejo y oxidado barandal con fuerza mientras gritaba- ¿porqué? si tan solo no hubiese intentado besarla en ese momento... -cayo al piso justo después de romper en llanto-_

 _Tranquila Furutani san -Una cálida voz paso por su cabeza antes de sentir una gentil mano acariciando su cabeza-_

 _¿Suguiura... Senpai?- volteo hacia arriba y la vio, su admirada senpai, consolando us penas- que situación mas vergonzosa - pensó Himawari-_

 _No se que paso y no es necesario que me lo cuentes pero por ahora, estad bien-La pequeña y desvalida chica del pelo azul, abrazo a su senpai y dejo de llorar, realmente se sentía aliviada con ella a su lado- ¡Oh Oye eso.. eso es vergonzoso, estamos en publico sabes! -Dijo apenada Ayano sin saber que hacer volteando a sus alrededores-b.. Bueno, si no hay nada que se pueda hacer- al ver que su kouhai se había calmado ya, solo con un poco de vergüenza ya, acaricio su cabeza-_

 _Gracias... Suguira Senpai_

 _..._

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Domicilio Akasa**_

¡Onee chan, ya estoy en casa! -Akkari entro rápidamente de la mano de su amiga, se quitaron los zapatos y cuando voltearon la mirada ahí estaba Akane, en una aparición algo espectral ya que ninguna de las dos la logro escuchar- ¡Onee chan! -Salto en ella para abrazarla-

Bienvenida Akkari -Correspondió el abrazo de su hermana menor- ¿are? -Akane miro hacia el recibidor, ahí estaba parada una triste chica sin decir una palabra- y tú debes ser Ohmuro san ¿cierto? -Akane pregunto con su permanente expresión feliz-

Disculpe la intromisión -Con algo de vergüenza respondió Sakurako siempre sin subir la mirada para que no pudiesen ver sus ya muy hinchados ojos-

Vamos Sakurako chan -Akkari la volvió a tomar de la mano para llevarla a las escaleras- Estaremos en mi habitación Onee chan

Les llevare algo de té en un rato Akkari -Grito Akane antes de escuchar abrirse y cerrarse la puerta rápidamente- ¿Por qué estarán tan apuradas? – se preguntó a si misma extrañada del comportamiento de su querida hermanita menor- Ohmuro san se veía algo mal, tal vez mi querida Akkari quiere ayudarla, ella siempre es tan buena con todos.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el club de entretenimiento**_

Mou, Cuanto piensa tardarse Akkari -Kyouko se quejó al ver que no regresaba y ya se estaba aburriendo-

Tal vez se encontró con una amiga o... ~tililin tilin~ -el tono de su celular interrumpió a Yui-

 _~Lo siento Yui Chan, tengo algo que hacer hoy, lo había olvidado, diertanse sin mi ;3_

Que raro, Akkari no suele ser así -Dijo Yui algo extrañada-

¿Que pasa? Vamos dejame ver vamos -Su amiga Rubia daba saltos al rededor de ella hasta que le logro quitar el celular-

Mou, Akkari Chan se fue a casa sin mi -se dejo caer sobre Yui para abrazarla, gesto que fue interrumpido por la misma Yui, que la sostuvo con su mano antes de que la pudiese abrazar- ¿no querrás decir sin nosotras? -la corrigió Yui-

Mou, nada es lo mismo sin Akkari Chan, tal vez deberíamos regresar por hoy -menciono Kyouko al levantarse de prisa-

Pero con Akkari Chan aquí o sin ella su falta de presencia ¿no lo hace igual? -Preguntó extrañada Chinatsu-

Tal vez tengas razón Kyouko, sin ella, el club no esta completo, mejor vayamos a casa -Yui seguía extrañada por el mensaje, se preocupó un poco por Akkari así que pensó que seria mejor que se fuesen a pensarlo un rato y tal vez intentar contactar con ella-

Bueno si Yui senpai lo dice esta bien, todo lo que dice Yui senpai siempre lo esta -Chinatsu paso de su personalidad borde a una tierna chica, parecía un cachorrito al que se le mostraba una galleta-

Bueno, vámonos -Dijo la rubia tomando sus cosas con rapidez

Espera Koyuko senpai - dijo Chinatsu-

¡Kyouko no corras! -Regaño Yui-

 _ **Las tres salieron del salón hasta la calle para dirigirse a sus casas**_

 _En el camino Cuando estaban por pasar el río Kyouko preguntó a Yui algo que la estaba dejando intranquila ya hace un rato_

¿no crees que fue extraño ese mensaje de Akkari Chan? -pregunto seriamente, algo raro en la hiperactiva rubia-

¿ehh? Si eso creo, llevo pensando en ello un rato, Akkari no suele hacer ese tipo de cosas - ambas estaban extrañadas, as que se pararon un segundo en el punte-

Ta vez sea un agente secreto del gobierno o algo así - se río Kyouko ante aquella posibilidad tan nula-

Cielos Kyouko senpai siempre es tan infan... til...

-en ese momento Chinatsu se había recargado en el viejo barandal, que no aguanto su peso y cayó al río-

¡Chinatsu Chan! -Yui a penas y logro reaccionar verla a punto de caer, pero estaba demasiado lejos, no podía hacer nada-

Wooh -Kyouko dio un salto desde el otro lado del camino y tomo la mano de Chinatsu con mayor rapidez, entonces la jalo y la abrazo para poder salvala- ten mas cuidado Chinatsu Chan, no me hagas preocuparme así de nuevo ¿esta bien? - Kyouko mensiono aquellas palabras en el oído de Chinatsu mientras seguía abrazándola

EH... Est... Esta bien Kyouko Senpai, gracias -algo aturdida, solo se quedo un momento mirando a su alrededor, y fue donde vio la cara de Yui, estaba pálida, aun con el brazo extendido de su fallido intento por ayudarle-

 _ **Residencia Akaza, cuarto de Akkari**_

-Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas una frente a la otra, era una situación incomoda como pocas


End file.
